


Fear

by Glintea



Series: Elementi Small Stories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Thrylos appears for a few seconds so she gets a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glintea/pseuds/Glintea
Summary: fear/ˈfir/nounan unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.Or something completely out of the woman's vocabulary.
Series: Elementi Small Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596703





	Fear

Aveline stood at the helm of  _ The Wyvern _ and chuckled as she saw three people appear from the mist surrounding it.

“Y’know. I’ve faced many assassins in my years, boys.” She calmly walked down the stairs and onto the deck, taking her cloak off and unfurling her wings. She drew twin swords from her hips, “I’ve killed tougher than you most likely.”

Each swordsman had the helmet of a dragon on. Bronze. Mithral. Brass. They drew thin blades from sheathes simultaneously, each a gleaming silver that seemed to fade in and out of the mist.

“No love for the Silver Dragoness, huh?” She continued to approach them, idly twirling the swords in her hands, “You break my heart.”

One of the swordsmen moved at a blinding speed, clashing blades with her, sparks flying immediately and causing her to get pushed back a bit. She wasn’t used to such force. Her feet had to shift into their draconic claws to keep her from going back too far.

She managed to get the upper hand and sweep his feet with her tail. The killing blow wasn’t met however as her blades were stopped by another blade, the grounded man rolling back and onto his feet.

“Y’all know how to fight…” She was beginning to feel… fear? Was that fear? No. She didn’t feel fear. The scales around her face slowly grew thicker and larger. Her horns even began to slide from her scalp and frame her head like a crown. Steam rolled from between her pointed teeth as she exhaled.

Two of them slashed at her at once. She blocked them easily with her swords. The third went for her legs. She quickly hardened the scales on them but was too late? The sword cut into her flesh as her knee buckled under the weight of both blades. She pushed backward, launching herself a bit and clipping somebody with a talon. There was blood dripping from one of them. But also from her.

She sheathed a blade and took out one of Relan’s gifts. A silver plated revolver, the barrel sharpened ever so slightly at the bottom to act as a knife should she need it. The men began to circle her now. She closed her eyes, ears more sensitive than ever.

A floorboard creaked. She took to the skies, firing at all of them upon gliding. Ducking, weaving, rolling. They dodged all bullets. Two of them held out their hands and she suddenly felt like a blanket of steel was thrown over her. She crashed back into the ship, cracking the wood under her.

The third assassin quickly advanced on her. She tried to attack him but he deflected her blade and kicked her against the railing. She felt something running down her back. Sweat? No. There was way too much.

A gleam of silver where she was… was that a wing? She couldn’t move them both. They were cold. Why were they cold? She was a silver dragon for fucks sake! Born in the arctic! She didn’t get cold!

Letting out a growl, she tackled the swordsman to the ground and headbutted him. Now to most this would dizzy them. But her horns were something else. They ripped his throat open and left him gurgling on the ground.

She rose to her feet, knees slightly shaky. She aimed at the remaining two and fired off the remaining three rounds, all dodged. She tried to take off, only to spin sideways and into the floor. She allowed her wings to fade away, feeling intense pain as her nerves began to shift, some now missing or misfiring.

Gods her vision was blurring a bit. One of the men came from her left. She clawed at him. Her hand passed right through him like he wasn’t even there. What the hell? That was a clean hit. She couldn’t grab her knife, either.

No… She saw something on the ground. An arm. Forearm. Claws from the fingers, twitching… She looked back towards the assassins, a bright silver oddly close to her. Everything looked weird. It hurt to blink… It hurt to think…

Everything was white. On fire? Was this the afterlife?

Thrylos stood over the two other bodies, holding down her arm. She hated using that much power. She picked up her girlfriend and blinked away from there. Back to safety.


End file.
